Kissing Charlie
by Carey Ann Lupin
Summary: Charlie likes Regina. Regina likes Charlie. What's the big deal? Of course Logan and Remus want to tear apart the man that likes Regina...


**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

_**Originally I had this with another missing scene. These scenes are from my stories and so I would like to keep them that way. This is when the guys found out about Remus's furry little problem.**_****

* * *

Missing Scene 

September 9, 1996

Charlie lifted Regina over the invisible step. Regina smiled shyly as he released her waist. Charlie grinned slightly as they made their way down the stairs.

"Why did you think your mum told us about the Ball?" Charlie looked down at Regina.

"I think she's trying to hook us up." Regina giggled slightly. "I don't think Daddy, Logan, or Scott are really thrilled about it."

Charlie held up a hand. "Better me than Fred and George."

"Ron and Ginny told us that they're pranksters."

"They are. Mum wasn't exactly thrilled when they opened the joke shop but now they're doing really well so she's happy."

"That's good. Regina frowned slightly as the Entrance Hall came into view. AWell, I guess this is where we say goodbye."

"How about we go down to the kitchens for some tea and talk?" Charlie's deep blue eyes gazed down at Regina.

Regina looked away for a moment before turning a soft smile at Charlie. "Sure. Lead the way."

"Come on." Charlie held out a calloused hand.

Regina placed her slender, smooth hand in his. Charlie led her down the stairs toward the dungeons. Neither of them saw Remus and Logan watching them from the balcony.

"Remus, I think we're in trouble." Logan shook his head.

"I just found her and now I'm starting to lose her." Remus watched Regina and Charlie disappear down the dungeon stairs. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Sure." Logan followed Remus down the stairs and into the night.

Meanwhile Charlie was tickling the pear in the painting that hid the kitchens. Regina giggled slightly when the pear turned into a doorknob. Charlie swung open the door before turning to help Regina into the kitchens. The House Elves started bowing to them.

"Are they always like that?" Regina held onto Charlie's hand while trying to avoid the bowing House Elves.

"Yeah." Charlie turned to a House Elf wearing a dozen or so hats. "Dobby, we'd like some tea and cakes."

"Yes, sir, Charlie Weasley, sir." Dobby bowed before hurrying to get the tea.

Charlie led Regina to one of the five long tables. "Let's sit here." Charlie helped her sit onto the bench.

"This one looks like it's in the same position as the Gryffindor Table." Veronica smoothed her dark skirt over her knees before looking over at Charlie. "What's it like to have so many siblings?"

"It's okay. Bill and I used to pick on Percy something awful." Charlie rubbed his chin slightly. "In fact we still do with help from Fred, George, and Ron. Sometimes Gin Gin gets in on it."

"Sounds like a lot of fun growing up." Regina smiled at Dobby and another House Elf placed two trays onto the table. She lifted the teapot and poured some tea into the two cups. "Do you want sugar or milk in your tea?"

"Actually I take it plain."

"So do I. Isn't it amazing how much we have in common?" Regina gave Charlie a brilliant smile as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Yeah." Charlie took a sip of his tea as Regina set a small dessert plate in front of him with several types of cookies. "I see the House Elves have learned to make American cookies."

"You know that's Mother's doing. Since she found out she was pregnant she's been eating so many types of cookies I'm surprised she not as big as a house." Regina giggled as she nibbled on a snickerdoodle.

"Well, give her another two months and she'll be ready to kill Remus." Charlie watched her sip her tea. "Maybe you could explain something to me."

"What?" Regina set the cup back onto the saucer.

"How come you weren't here for Veronica's wedding?"

"I was still attending school at my Uncle Charles's place in Westchester, New York." Regina shrugged slightly. "Mother understood. She wanted me there but she wanted me to finish my education more."

"That's good. What are you going to do now that you're finished with a Muggle education?"

"I'm going to attend school here. Mother wants me to really understand what I really am."

"And what are you?"

"Well, I'm not a Mutant and I'm not a Muggle." Regina smiled brightly. "I'm a witch."

"And quite a lovely one at that." Charlie laid his hand over hers.

Regina blushed, pulling her hand away. "I'm not lovely. I'm just a plain Jane."

"Who told you that?" Charlie refused to release her hand.

"Just some of the guys from Uncle Charles's school."

"Didn't they ever look beyond the surface?" Charlie raised her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on each of her fingertips. "They're fools not to see the beauty that sits before me."

Regina's cheeks deepened to a blood red as she tugged gently on her hand. "I could be as beautiful as a super model and they'd still call ma a plain Jane."

"Then they really are fools." Charlie climbed to his feet and starting to pace.

"Hey. Only Uncle Charles and Logan are allowed to murder boys." Regina giggled slightly as Charlie shuddered at the thought of Logan ripping his heart out.

"Don't remind me." Charlie sank back onto the bench. "Tell me more about your Uncle Charles."

Regina picked up her teacup. "His name's Charles Xavier and he's a Mutant."

"What exactly is a Mutant?"

"A Mutant is a Muggle with special gifts, kind of like a witch or wizard." Regina shrugged as she spun the cup gently. "Take Scott for example. He's able to fire something like laser beams from his eyes. He can only contain them with his ruby quartz sunglasses and his visor."

"Really. I wish I could have that kind of power when I work with the dragons. It might keep them in line."

"Well he's got to use a lot of control to keep from blasting a hole in a mountain."

"What about Logan? Those claws of his look lethal."

"They are."

"Don't they hurt him when they come out?"

"He's says they hurt all the time but his Mutant power heals him quickly so he never has any scars."

"Cool. Marie likes to keep to herself, doesn't she? Is there a reason?"

"There is. If you touch her skin, she'll absorb your life force or in the case of Mutants, their powers."

"That's rough. There's a potion that might help her. It's called the Skin Seal Potion."

"I'll have to look it up for her. Bobby would be thrilled."

"Bobby?"

"Marie's boyfriend."

"Is he a Muggle or Mutant?"

"Mutant. He has the ability to create ice which is great if you have a hot pop to drink."

"Do you think he'll ever come across the pond?"

"He might. I don't know what the meeting this morning was about. Logan usually tells me everything but today he didn't." Regina frowned slightly as Charlie laughed loudly making the House Elves look over at them.

"You'll find out soon enough." Charlie stifled a yawn as he glanced at his watch. "Look at the time. I'd better get you back to Gryffindor Tower." He practically jumped to his feet.

"I guess." Regina climbed to her feet. "I can't help but try to figure out how I'm supposed to cram seven years of teaching into one. I mean I know I'm smart but I'm not that smart."

"Veronica will figure something out. I do know a way to make your year a bit happier."

"And what would that be?"

"I could come and visit you on Hogsmeade weekends."

"That does sound like a lot of fun." Regina smiled brightly. "When's the first weekend?"

"I think Ron said it was in October sometime. You can always owl me with the exact date." Charlie helped her through the portrait hole.

"Okay." Regina's hand was still settled in Charlie's.

"I've only got one more question for you."

"What?"

"WillyougototheBallwithme?" The tips of Charlie's ears started to turn red.

"What?"

"Will you go to the Ball with me?"

"Yes. We can pick our costumes in October." Regina squeezed his hand.

Charlie released her hand, grabbed her waist, and swung her around. Regina laughed as her hands found their way to his broad shoulders and clung to them. Charlie let Regina slid down his body. Her feet touched the stone floor as she stared up into Charlie's face. Hazel eyes met deep blue. Regina's tongue darted out to moisten her lips. Charlie swallowed hard as he watched her cheeks reddened slightly.

"Regina, may I…" He never finished his question because Regina had stood on her toes and placed her lips on his.

Regina pulled back and looked up at Charlie. "Next time, don't ask. Just do it."

"Okay." Charlie hauled her against him and laid his lips across hers again.

Neither of them heard Severus slipping down the corridor and watching the young lovers. He approached them slowly and cleared his throat. Charlie and Regina jumped a good foot apart.

"Professor Snape. We didn't see you." Charlie draped an arm across Regina's shoulders.

"I'm sure you didn't, Mr. Weasley." Severus's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked between the two adults in front of him. "I suggest you escort Miss Lupin back to Gryffindor Tower before Mr. Logan or Mr. Lupin decide to feed you to a dragon."

"We're going, Professor." Regina pulled on Charlie's hand, not allowing Charlie to take Severus down a peg or two.

Charlie and Regina hurried down the corridor and out of sight of Severus. Charlie looked over his shoulder and saw that Severus was gone. "I wish you would have let me kill him."

"Now I have to deal with him as a teacher. If you had killed him, I would have to deal with the consequences." Regina wound her arm through Charlie's. "Has he always been like that?"

"As long as I can remember. Ron keeps saying he's getting worse." Charlie shook his head slightly. "I thank Merlin every day that I didn't have to take his class after fifth year."

Regina giggled into her free hand and looked up as the portrait of the Fat Lady came into sight. "I guess I need to head on in."

"Just one thing." Charlie swung Regina around and lifted her chin.

Regina sighed deeply as Charlie pressed his lips to hers. Her arms wound around his neck while his fingers threaded through her shoulder length light brown hair. Her fingers tangled through his red hair. Charlie's tongue slid across the seam of her lips. Regina moaned softly as her mouth opened slightly. The kiss deepened as Charlie tightened his hold on her waist. Neither of them heard Ron coming down the hallway, since he was making as much noise as a herd of hippogriffs.

"Now, Charlie, is this the kind of example you want to set for me and Ginny?"

Charlie groaned as he pulled away from Regina and glared at Ron. "Ron, do you think Mum would care if I killed you right now?"

"Oh, yeah. Then Mum would kill you." Ron smirked at his older brother.

"Whatever." Charlie turned to look down at Regina. "I guess I'll see you sometime in October."

"Sure, Charlie." Regina stood on her toes and placed a gently kiss on his lips causing Ron to pretend to gag. "Bye."

Charlie loped down the corridor, with Regina and Ron watching him. Once Charlie was out of sight, Regina's right hand slammed against the back of Ron's head. Ron covered his head as Regina stalked over to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady looked questioningly down at the fuming Regina and the cowering Ron.

"Gryffindor's Pride." Regina tapped her foot impatiently as the Fat Lady swung open.

Regina climbed through the portrait hole, followed by Ron, into the noisy common room. She ignored Hermione and Ginny working at one of the far tables, Harry playing with Leo in front of the fire, and Neville and Seamus Finnigan playing chess with Lavender and Pavarti Patil watching from nearby. She hurried over to the stairs to the girls' dorm. She never saw Ron leaning over the table whispering to Hermione and Ginny. She barely heard the squeals issuing from Ginny and Hermione as she climbed the stairs to her dorm room. Marie was busy sitting on her bed writing a letter to her boyfriend, Bobby Drake, when she heard Regina unzipping her suitcase. She shoved the curtains from around her bed, and saw Regina rummaging through her suitcase. She watched Ginny and Hermione closing the dorm door.

"Hey, y'all, what's up?" Marie recapped her ink pen.

"We're going to try and get Regina to tell us what she and Charlie talked about?" Ginny dropped beside Regina's suitcase on her bed.

"There's nothing to talk about." Regina flipped her hair over shoulder as she continued to rummage through her suitcase. "Marie, did you see where I put my stationary?"

"Side pocket." Marie swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"If there's nothing to talk about, why did Ron tell us that he caught you and Charlie snogging outside the common room?" Hermione flopped onto her bed and smirked.

"You kissed him?" Marie dropped her pen, it clattering on the stone floor, and stared at Regina. "And you weren't going to tell me?"

"I knew Scott and Logan were going to give me the third degree but not you." Regina pulled out her stationary set.

AWell, how was it?" Marie practically yelled as she bounced on her bed.

AHow does it feel with Bobby?" Regina's hazel eyes glittered mischievously as Marie blushed. "Or Ron?" Hermione buried her face into her pillow. "Or even Harry?" Ginny just grinned.

Hermione removed the pillow from her face. "When I kiss Ron, it's like I've been struck by lightning."

"Harry's like eating a bunch of Chocolate Frogs." Ginny giggled as she blushed slightly.

"You know that I can't kiss Bobby." Marie looked down at her feet.

"You kissed him at his parents' house." Regina smirked as Marie blushed.

"It was very interesting." Marie bent to pick up her pen, hiding her face.

"Well, tonight I felt that I'd found my perfect mate." Regina slid the stationary into one of the spacious pockets of her skirt.

Ginny started to pretend to gag. "Eww! That's my brother you're talking about."

Regina just smiled softly as a loud claxon wailing filled the room. "What the hell…?!"

"A boy must have tried to get up the stairs." Hermione glanced at the door.

"But, Hermione, all the guys know not to come up here." Ginny had her wand out and ready. "Who would be stupid enough to attempt it after Ron's little disaster last year?"

Marie and Regina glanced at each other and bolted toward the door. Marie opened the door a crack and they clearly heard Logan's colorful curses coming up the stairs.

"It was Logan." Regina sighed deeply. "I'm assuming Snape told him what Charlie and I were doing near the kitchens." She shook her head slightly. "I guess I should go and face the music."

"Wait a sec." Marie pulled on her long gloves and wrapped her new Gryffindor scarf around her neck. "Now let's go."

Regina stepped into the hallway followed by Marie, Ginny, and Hermione. Together they slid down the slide that had been stairs only a few minutes ago. Seamus, Neville, and Ron helped them to their feet as Logan paced in front of the fireplace. Harry was smirking from one of the overstuffed armchairs while Leo guzzled down a bottle of formula.

Regina grabbed Ron's arm. AHow bad has he been, Ron?"

"Bad. He's been casting looks at me like he's going to skin me alive just for having older brothers." Ron patted her hand. AJust so you know, I'm with you all the way."

No one heard Logan's continued tirade. Scott had just stepped into the common room with a stunningly beautiful woman. Marie collapsed to her knees tears racing down her cheeks. Regina screamed once and raced across the common room. She flung her arms around the woman as Logan swore loudly finally realizing that no one was listening to him. He turned to see Regina in the arms of the woman he thought he would never see again.

"Jean Grey?" Logan took a hesitate step toward her. AIt can't be. We saw youY"

"I did, Logan. I did die that day but like the phoenix I was reborn from the ashes of death." Jean glowed with an inner fire and lifted slightly from the floor. "I have more powers and control than ever."

Harry climbed from his seat in the armchair, laid Leo into his swing, and extended his hands to either side. "Welcome to Gryffindor Tower, Ms. Grey."

"You must be Harry Potter." Jean landed beside Harry and hugged him. She released him and turned toward the others. "These must be a few of the other Gryffindors, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom." She extended her hand toward the sleeping Leo and levitated him toward her. "This little bundle is the one to bring peace to both our worlds." She glanced over at Harry. "After the defeat of Slytherin's heir."

"How did you find her, Scott?" Marie took the handkerchief that Neville had offered to her. "Thanks, Neville."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Longbottom." Jean smiled softly at the shy teenager. "Perhaps you and Mr. Finnigan would like to join us?"

Neville and Seamus shook their heads before disappearing up the dorm stairs. Jean laid Leo back in his swing as Scott settled onto one of the couches. Jean settled herself beside Scott while Harry and Ron sank into two of the armchairs with Ginny and Hermione sitting on their laps. Logan settled himself onto the opposite couch and Regina and Marie snuggled up to their father like figure, Logan.

"Well, Jean. Where have you been?" Regina smiled softly at Scott and Jean on the couch together

"I'm not sure where I was or what was happening, Regina. I just know that I'm glad to be home." Jean yawned and stretched slightly. "I believe I'm going to head on up to bed. Good night."

Jean climbed to her feet. Hermione, Ginny, and Marie followed after her. Scott's eyes followed after Jean longingly before he went up to the Head Boy's room. Logan and Ron told Regina and Harry good night before they followed after Scott.

Harry leaned back in the comfy armchair. AWhat did you want to talk about, cousin?"

"What do you think about me and Charlie?" Regina pulled her stationary from her pocket before folding her legs under her.

"You make a cute couple." Harry covered Leo with a light blanket. "I remember when Charlie saw Aunt Veronica for the first time in eighteen years, he acted like he was seeing an older sister."

"So you think Mother is trying to push us together?" Regina laid her head on her hand.

"That was a bit obvious. If she has her way, she'll have you two married with a dozen kids. Harry scooped Leo into his arms. "Don't worry, cuz. You'll be very happy with him."

"Harry?" Regina watched Harry stop at the stairs. "When's the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"It's October 24th. Why?"

"I just wanted to let Charlie know when it was." Regina uncapped her pen and settled the pad of paper on her knee. "I'll see you in the morning."

"That is if the guys don't toss me out before then." Harry climbed the stairs leaving Regina sitting on the couch thinking.

Regina stared into the dying flames of the fire before she put pen to paper and started to write. Hours later she read what she had written.

_Charlie,_

_I'm sitting here thinking about our evening and us. I really enjoyed myself. You are the first guy I've let get that close to me in a long time. The last guy was one who left the side of good to join Magneto. I was almost interrogated by Logan but a friend of ours returned. Her name is Jean Grey. I can't wait for you to meet her. She's like a sister to me. Although I avoided Logan, I couldn't avoid Ginny, Hermione, and Marie. They were ecstatic about us kissing or, as Hermione put it, snogging. I told them that I feel like I've found my perfect mate. I also asked Harry what he thought about us. He said he was happy with it. He also said we were a good couple and that we would be very happy. I agree with him. He also told me that the next Hogsmeade weekend is October 24th. I can't wait to see you._

_Regina Lupin_

_P.S. Logan likes to call me Rosie. At one time he used to call me Rosebud. You can call me that if you like. I'm going to call you Dragon Tamer. Regina_

Regina smiled softly as she slid the letter into an envelope. She looked up as Griff appeared in a flash of flames. She simply wrote Charlie Weasley onto the envelope before turning to Griff. "Are you up to delivering a letter for me?" Griff sang out with several notes before taking the envelope from her hand. He disappeared in another flash of flames leaving Regina standing beside the fireplace. Regina stretched before picking up her stationary and hurrying up to the dorm room.


End file.
